User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Welcome to MySims Wiki Hi, welcome to MySims Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leaf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistertrouble189 (Talk) 01:50, 29 April 2009 Opinions in articles Hey BlankyXP, first off, thanks for uploading a Proto-Makoto pic! As I was reading your user page, I saw "Alot of the text in this Wiki seem like someone's opinion, and some of them even seem like things that I never heard of at all. p.p Like Goth Boy finding out he is Morcubus' son? I do not think that happened...". I agree with you here, I've been seeing some opinions and not facts, but I left some stuff as I was not sure if that info was released in MySims Party. However, feel free to remove such unconfirmed/unsure info like Goth Boy and Morcubus's kinship(!?!) and just note the reason of removing it in the edit summary. Happy editing!--Mistertrouble189 17:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Greetings. :O I see, I shall do my best...and...uh...STUFF. o.o --Blankeh 22:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Great job You are doing a great job with adding images and info. Could you please get images of the uber sims Amazing Daryl, Star, Samurai Bob, and Mel please. Thanks--Skull26374 23:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I have been thinking of getting to that. However, my MySims PC town currently has not gotten any ubers yet (too lazy, so I decided to do regular townies first). But I guess I will try to get them into my town right now, as I think I might be finished with all the regular townies now. =' --Blankeh 23:58, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Pics I will finish writing about the townies so you cna get pics.--Skull26374 00:01, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. :O --Blankeh 02:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Pics I have completed and made all of the pages for the remaining Sims so you may add info and pics.--Skull26374 00:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, thank you. I will be working on them soon. --Blankeh 02:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Oh hey there *Howdy. About the essences...I'm not sure. Would it be worthy enough to make a page for each essences (thats like 100+) and there isnt' much info to write about them, right? Maybe we could do some changes to the essences page and have a section dedicated for each essence like: Section 1: Red Apple. Section 2: Green apple and so on. Each section we could write about what interest they belong to, add a pic, where they can be found, what star level, etc. But maybe a page for each would work now that I think about it...I'll make a sample page and see how it looks. As for redirecting, type in the word in the search box, then you should come to an empty/uncreated article, tpye in # redirect PAGE TITLE and save. Now when you type that word in search, it should automatically lead you to the page you wanted it to be redirected to.--Mistertrouble189 03:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :*Check out Red Apple.--Mistertrouble189 03:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::*Nice additions to Red Apple! Looks snazzy. I say we keep the essences article as the list it is and make a seperate page for each essence following the format for Red Apple! Woot! Operation Indiviual-Essence-Articles is a go! ::*By the way, for each essence article, we're going to add the "Essences" category as well as a "MySims Essences"/"MySims Kingdom Essences" if the essence only appears in that game.--Mistertrouble189 23:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::*Nahhh, no tabs for these. Well just split the article into sections if we need to. Like if Red Apple is in both games, one part is MySims and the other is MySims Kingdom. If it's only in one game, no worries.--Mistertrouble189 00:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *I made a "otheruses" template. See Star and Sapphire.--Mistertrouble189 20:53, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *I actually have no idea how to do that lol. Do you?--Mistertrouble189 22:19, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :*Well I dunno, but they probably are. I asked another admin about it and will wait for a response.--Mistertrouble189 23:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *I'm not sure...could be Totaldramaman or Skull26374. If the trivial info turns out not to be true, then we can remove it. It's possible one of his songs does sound like a song from Legend of Zelda.--Mistertrouble189 01:28, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Image Request Hey, could we get better images of Roxie Road for MySims and a better image of Violet for MySims as well since you are the image guru ;-). Thanks--Mistertrouble189 01:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *Mucho gracias.--Mistertrouble189 01:28, 22 May 2009 (UTC) And a new pic for Master Aran from MySims would be cool =) --Mistertrouble189 16:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) *And Trevor from MySims!--Mistertrouble189 19:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :*I shall let you know of any future requests =p Thank you!--Mistertrouble189 19:09, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Hello, can you get a screenshot of Chef Watanabefrom MySims to add to the MySims tab of his article? Thanks!--Mistertrouble189 06:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *So all three Watanabe articles have different pics =) --Mistertrouble189 23:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) HI AGAIN. I'd like an image of Ms. Nicole from MySims so there will be two diff pics on her page. Mucho gracias.--Mistertrouble189 04:25, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :*Same for Annie Radd. Kthx. --Mistertrouble189 20:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :*Same for Odin Revolution. Kthx --Mistertrouble189 18:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) *Same for Hopper.--Mistertrouble189 21:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) *Same for Buddy too =) --Mistertrouble189 18:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :*They're the same for MySims and MySims Party O.o --Mistertrouble189 19:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::*That be correct madam. I feel that it's more interesting if each character tab has a different image, opposed to the same image. BORING.--Mistertrouble189 19:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *Same for Elmira! --Mistertrouble189 20:07, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Leaf Thank you for fixing that. I need to work on that.... From,Totaldramaman 01:07, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Navigation side-bar and the vandal For the side-bar, I will look more into that once I get a better mouse for the computer because this one is a little messed up. As for Phinny, I banned that vandal for 3 months and will delete her pages. Thank you for reverting her nonsense edits and alerting me of her presence By the way, I rented MySims Party today. Quite fun. I'm thinking about adding a "Home" thing in the infobox for characters, like "Rosalyn's House" for Rosalyn, etc. I just got Edwin and Matt to move into my town, however, it appears they don't have houses we can see so we can just do "N/A" for them. And I saw Poppy in a pink outfit when she was hosting the Happy Festival. I'm going to try and upload a pic for that. Also about hosting, we can add what festival the character hosts in the infobox, and just use "N/A" if a character doesn't host a festival. That covers what I have to say. I took a bunch of notes when playing Party so I'm gonna make some changes once I get a better mouse, some of which I just mentioned to you above. Thanks for the great work and just let me know of any more vandals!--Mistertrouble189 21:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) *Ohhhh, I didn't realize that. Thanks for explaining!--Mistertrouble189 22:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :*Very nice, I like it. It is much better than before.--Mistertrouble189 16:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Promotion - Admin Congrats, you've been promoted to administrator. Your hard work and dedication on this wiki has earned you this. You can rename (move) pages, delete pages, block vandals & innapropriate users when necessary. Keep it up BlankyXP!--Mistertrouble189 04:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *Rbskywalker won't be available until he finishes school in June. The other admin, Darkrudie, has not been heard of in months. So idk about him.--Mistertrouble189 17:41, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Happy Administration Day! Wow! Your'e one of the 4 active adimins now! (maybe 3 active adimins.) I love the website of yours that's only MySims Kingdom!. There so cool, and they show all this stuff about it! When I get home today at 5:06, I'm gonna trap Lyndsay to! I also hate her "bubsy gurna" stuff! And again Happy Administration Day! :::Your Freind,--Totaldramaman 14:44, 27 May 2009 (UTC) RE: HELLO! Yea, I read about that. I'll make sure Petal/Hopper are kept away from the Temple, and I'll get Buddy distracted. So I got MySims PC and I was being mean to Elmira, then all of a sudden a clone comes in! Do you know/have any clones (besides Roxie/Vincet) or know how they get there? So I'm gonna trap Elmira in Dr. F's Lab then trap Elmira Clamp in Travis's house. Please reply,--Totaldramaman 15:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Whoa! Your'e not kiddin' me! The Elmira/Elmira Clamp are in Gordon's House...hugging! Well I got Lyndsay trapped on Wii/DS. I forgot we have one here. I seem to vist The Forset of the Elves alot too, and I like on your website where you tell Proto-Makoto to shut up and she's like"INATILIZING SHUT UP PROTOCOLS" I was like "WHAT THE FLIP" when I saw it! And now I'm takin' the chair out and your'e right when you said Lyndsay treis to run out the left side of the unicorn. And for some reason PETAL'S head got stuck in LEAF'S bed and it's tooken 18 mitumnes too get her out because of her...mood. She's still in there! What block should I knock her out with? Please reply,--Totaldramaman 15:31, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *When I try to get Petal out, LEAF GO IN! WHAT THE FLIP? What's the matter with them? I must ATTACK LEAF! Wow, Leaf must be in a bad mood! It's tooken since when you last replied to get him to even try to get out! So on MySims PC, I got a clone of Buddy! Yay! So if Hopper gets on the dock on MySims Kingdom, WHAT THE FLIP DO U DO? Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 22:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Leaf got stuck on his own bed, and I have an evil little sister who hates Leaf and if I didn't she would kill me!I did belive that because once she drooped Dad's dumbell on my foot! So this Hopper on dock/Leaf stuck thing, from Dramamanman's sister maybe. Jonathan go to bathroom and I heard Jacobaby on computer,but I DO HAVE Buddy clone. So I edit my house, and there's a clone of ME! WHAT THE DOUBLE FLIP? And Lyndsay has been saying "bubsy gurna" to herself! Can you tell Dramamanman about that? Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 23:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *I'm tring to transport Sims to other islands! It didn't work with Hopper, but it did with Boabaoo. He's on my island, and he seems to.....hug Buddy! Do u wanna try it? Get Boababoo on to the dock, then go to Blanky's island! Easy peasy! So I now have a clone Rosalyn,Dr.F,Makoto,Hopper,Gonk (discised Geturude),and Renee! Um, confusin' right? Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 23:23, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Can you please get a pic of Roxie's clone? I got a YUKI clone! So I talk to Lyndsay in her trap and she's like "fghgfghgfghgfghgfgh"! Can you sabotage a Sim? Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 23:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *So,when you trap Lyndsay you cant go in Petal's Place, or she'll get out! So I figured out how to pick up MySims, and I got Lyndsay stuck there, and she's not following me on any island....or talking. Or Transumuting,so now she's missing! She's NOT on any island esides Forest of Elves, so Vincet is on Cowboy Junction fer some reason, and Uncharted Isle! He transported by him self! Whoa!--Totaldramaman 21:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC) *How many clones do you have? I got about 10-11. So I get Trevor/Elmira a trap also, because I hate those idiots! I hate Lyndsay too. My favriotes are Buddy,Leaf, and Summer. Which ones are your favriotes,and least fav's? Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 19:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) *OK, so know I know THAT. Lyndsay IS OK as an charcter,but today, I found a few new to Kingdom on the orignal though, I moved them in. I got a Garden with KITTENS! AWSOME! If you wanna know how I got my name,its my old YouTube account name. So, why do you hate Hopper? He's my 4th fav! Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 00:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *Her'es the ansawers: 1)There IS someting new in MySims PC. 2)My old YouTube account name: totaldramaman 3)Yea,I think we should get on MySim PC now. I need to explore my garden, and get my Forest filled. I'll get there as soon as possible. If I'm not there, it's because my Computer is a bit slow when I get on him. I think he's in one of his....moods. Meet me there/Plz reply, --Totaldramaman 01:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *My laptop is registered to MySims PC. I don't use that on Dad's computer. Can you make a section about "Clones glitch-up" that tells about clones on MySims PC? I seem to have found a Rubber Ducky in my Garden. Can you make a page like that also? Also, Gordon is stuck in Trevor on MySims Kingdom. Plz reply, --Dramamanman 23:21, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *I got Lyndsay trapped on Rocket Reef! I went on the hill by Mining Area, and they have this little "I can't get to where I need too" thing above their heads. So Lyndsay "bubsy guarna"s to Buddy, and she starts climing up the...SIDE. Then I jump down, and I realize Lyndsay is no follower Johnnyperson. She is now permanet stuck. YAY! Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 21:00, 10 June 2009 (UTC) *Nope. I need to get Gordon free of idiot Trevor. Or else I will tell him that I messed up his Jetpack figure! Speaking of which, I only need 1 left. DJ Candy:Ace Attorney. When I look at the figures , they remind Dramamanman of DS version. The DS MySims look ugly. Their eyes only go right! ZOWIE WOWIE! I also have the ORIGNAL MySims Kingdom! Not as good though...(I mean the versoin on IGM) Plz reply,--Dramamanman 23:28, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I think I can get DJ Candy Attourney from using Podium 40 times. I will see if Lyndsay is free from me going indoors in a second. I made up "IGM". The orignal MySim Kingdom is diffrent than most MySims Kingdom discs. Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 20:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) (Dramamanman) I replaced Lyndsay's ORIGINAL trap, and made a BEETER one. (It's near the Elf House.) I LOL at your stuff And NIVEK's stuff. I will destroy hippie Violet, but not Monroe Violet. I also finished WABGOONEY town on MySims PC today. Hopper was there. WWWWWWWWWAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! PLZ finish Rinyual/hi mister resident pages. I'm starting mine today. Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 20:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) OK, I'm making Monroe ones, and it could take a while for the pics. to come on them, depenedning on the Star Level. I also built a Kitten missile Arcade game on the PC. I had to make a puppy on the Wii though. So how do you get the pictures? I need to get my pictures on here. I do know you get them from the PC, but do you get them on this website? I also just moved in 2 uber sims. Mel/Star. I like how Mel looks on MySim Racing in the Morcucorp meeting thinge. If you need me I will be bettering my user page. Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 21:26, 24 June 2009 (UTC) It didn't sound too tecnichal. I teach in the Computer Lab in a high school. I also need to tell you something. I'm a horrible typer. That's why I can't spell good. I would also like to know how you cut the images. PLZ reply, --Totaldramaman 20:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Actually, Dramamanman lied about the teacher thing. It was my Mom. Please please tell me how to get an icon! PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! aLSO, DID YOU SEND ME A MESSAGE EARLIER TODAY? Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 21:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry for stretchin' the page. It did sorta take a while to figure it out though. And by icon I ment the pictures on your user page that's by the bronze link that links to your talk and contibs. (It's on the top of this page too.) And the other picture like on the word bubble. I also need how to make a templete fore my word bubbles. Plz reply, --Totaldramaman 02:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) MySims Kingdom (DS) tabs Hey, saw the tab you made for King Roland in the DS version of MSK. Nice work. I was wondering for a while on how to incorporate info from the two versions of the game, but what you did fits in nicely. And we'd only do this for characters who have two very different purposes in two versions of a game, like King Roland. But we wouldn't do that for Chef Gino who's in MySims for the Wii and PC as they are pretty much the same. So yeah, just wanted to share that, and good work.--Mistertrouble189 18:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) *Whatever picture looks best: quality, size, clarity, full bodyshot, detail, good pose. And if you find images that are better than the "wallpaper" images, then feel free to replace them. Some of the "wallpaper" images have 'distracting' backgrounds behind the character.--Mistertrouble189 02:22, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Essences *We should probably use the tabs for essences that are in both games, similar to characters.--Mistertrouble189 18:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :*The main page can be Red Apple, and then for the tabs, it can just be Red Apple (MySims) and Red Apple (MySims Kingdom).--Mistertrouble189 18:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::*Then it'd be like Star as the character, and then Star (Essence). WOOHOOO--Mistertrouble189 17:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::*Haha oy, so confusing. Ok for the pink-haired woman, it'll be Star with the tabs as Star (MySims) and Star (MySims Party). For the darn essence, it'll be Star (essence) and the tabs will be Star (essence-MySims) and Star (essence-MySims Kingdom). That's fine right? The title of the tabs don't differ that much since no one will see it unless they want to edit it, so those titles can be that.--Mistertrouble189 18:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Island, how to get it (tree, mining...), uses, what scrolls, how many mana points does one equal to. Basically similar to the MySims Essences.--Mistertrouble189 19:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Requiring users to register I full on agree with that idea. I actually asked about it before to some Wikia person but got no response. I'd like to make it so that users need to register to edit. Do you know how? I'll try to look it up.--Mistertrouble189 19:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *Haha, oh hell no lol. That's too much and there's definitley an easier way. Try asking User:Sannse or someone at WikiaHelp.--Mistertrouble189 22:20, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :*Ah, I see. True, our wiki hasn't been vandalized much. Tell you what, leave a msg on that user's page (like a gentle warning). If the problem continues, implement a week or 2 ban. --Mistertrouble189 02:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::*Sometimes the IP address will remain the same, other times it will differ, but it's best to leave a short message anyway. If the vandal returns under a different IP address, ban him for a week or so and put the banned template on his page which looks lie . --Mistertrouble189 02:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::*Oh, I thought you meant the person kept doing it over and over and over and ignoring edit summaries.--Mistertrouble189 18:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::*Alrighty then. Nice Sims page by the way.--Mistertrouble189 19:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Sidebar *On the sidebar section of places, you should add the locations in MySims Party. And under game aspects for MySims Party, you should add festivals.--Skull26374 03:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *For the characters section on the sidebar, instead of the category for Sims, you should put the portals. I finished all three portals for wii--Skull26374 05:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *You can add the MySims racing characters portal on the sidebar.--Skull26374 19:13, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Portal:MySims Characters *Sorry but I am putting the Sims in Star Level order, can you leave the whole page to me?--Skull26374 02:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *I'll handle the portals.--Skull26374 02:15, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *The MySims (PC) Characters Portal is ready. Put up whenever.--Skull26374 17:17, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Professor Nova *Where did you find the information about her in MySims Racing?--Skull26374 01:04, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Interest categories Hey, I was thinking, we should prob categorize pages according to their intrests. Will be easy for this wiki's visitors. So we'll add "Tasty" to Chef Gino, "Studious" to Rosalyn. "Fun" to Rhonda and so on. Same with the MySims Kingdom Characters (they may have two, like Chef Gino would be Tasty and Food). But we'd only categorize the page with their love interest (for those of MySims), not their like or hate. I'll start to work on that, feel free to to categorize any pages I may miss.--Mistertrouble189 17:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) RE:hai *Sure, let me see it.--Mistertrouble189 21:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :*It looks nice. And to be honest, it does kinda look cluttered with the Leaf in it =O. But it does loook good and we can replace the current one. Also, I was just thinking about promoting the Skull dude, which I will.--Mistertrouble189 03:10, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *shrug* *Have you been working on anything lately? And since you have that special power:P could you make a MySims RAcing button featuring Chaz or Sir Charles?--Skull26374 20:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *Have you gotten MySims Racing yet?--Skull26374 20:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *I got it, but it is alot harder to control than Mario Kart :/--Skull26374 21:02, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *If your'e hit by Ginny or Mel, your kart will turn and slam into a wall, It is hard to regain speed once you have been hit by a powerup, and unlike Mario Kart, you can't pick a difficulty, so opponents are harder to beat--Skull26374 23:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *Yes it is. Just a bit complicated with all the tasks you have to do.--Skull26374 15:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Sadly, he is not in it. I can tell you who is though--Skull26374 15:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Future games never include Kingdom characters but in it is Rosalyn, Gino, Candy, Ginny, Chaz, Sir Charles (new), Samurai Bob, Dr. F, Ol' Gabby, Makoto, T.O.B.O.R., Poppy, Trevor, Star, Chef Watanabe, Sachiko (new), Goth Boy, Madame Zoe, Aran, King Roland, Star, Violet, Vincent, Roxie, Vic, Nova, Travis, Shirley, Summer, Morcubus, Brandi, Mel, Dolly and thats all I know for now.--Skull26374 15:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *No, but there are not that many different choices for your Sim. There is only like 10 mouths, 10 eyes, 3 outfit types.--Skull26374 16:05, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Dunno yet, you are getting todai write?--Skull26374 18:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Got it friday and there were still alot on shelves. It is good, but I dunno if there are alot of racers. Many Sims give tasks.--Skull26374 19:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Three customs and the only premades so far are GAbby, Makoto, Tobor, Morcubus, Violet, Brandi, Star, Mel, Candy, Chaz, Sir Charles.--Skull26374 19:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Well, heres how it is. In story mode you play as a custom character the whole time. But in V.S. mode you get to play as premades. And although Gabby, Makoto, and T.O.B.O.R. are mechanics, they are racers too.--Skull26374 19:42, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *You can have three different cars, heavyweight, middleweight, and smallweight. I normally use the middleweight.--Skull26374 19:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *No, but do you know how each game begins with a story, well those texts are used to describe the storyline through story mode.--Skull26374 19:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, they happen at every Star Level in this one.--Skull26374 20:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, you do tasks like v.s. races or time races to help their friendship with them and increase your star level, after every star level a new zone is unlocked and when their friendship keeps increasing, their business gets bigger and better--Skull26374 20:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Um, I dunno, didnt really pay attention--Skull26374 20:22, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Well, I just scrolled throught the first four and chose one.--Skull26374 20:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *No, I just scrolled through the first four and chose one.--Skull26374 20:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) No, but they have pretty cool weapons Bunny Luv-Cupid-like bunny clouds opponents sight with hearts Watermelon-Like the red shell from Mario Kart, is a heat-seeking missile Pumpkin-Hits opponents or leaves a sticky mess on the track Bubbles-Players will get trapped Soccer balls-are thrown to bounce of walls and hit opponents Shield generator-protects from soccer balls and watermelons, or can knock out an opponent temporarily if hit. Tornado-Turns track upside down for opponents ahead of you UFO-Like Bullet Bill from Mario Kart, gives free ride to second place I forgot rest.--Skull26374 21:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *The playing styles are Mario Kart style, wiimote and nunchuk, and wiimote and NES controller. and gamecube controller. With Mario Kart style it is same but B button is to boost with F-energy (gained by essences found along the track). And The D pad is used to throw item up or down. --Skull26374 21:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Page Design *I will try to use and SD card and upload an image kay.--Skull26374 22:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Meh, cant get cellphone open. Do you want to design a character in MySims and snapshot it. My Character has: *Spiky black hair (Zack style) *Poppy/Jimmy eyes *Chaz sunglasses *White sweater with gold trim *Frowning mouth with goatee *tan skin --Skull26374 22:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *I mean like Zack style with spiky hair all around head in original MySims minus the goggle, not like spiky Chaz/Travis or Jimmy--Skull26374 22:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Found in mirror, it might be cheat code though--Skull26374 22:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Its a white jacket/sweater with gold buttons and trim. If not there use the ragged red plaid jacket please--Skull26374 22:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *It should be found in the same clothing thing as the commercial Sims outfits. If not just use Ragged red plaid jacket--Skull26374 23:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *That outfit is good and backrounds?--Skull26374 23:05, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Next to Alexa please.--Skull26374 23:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Ya, in her robot lab with her in the backround--Skull26374 23:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *That's awesome, tanks Blanket.--Skull26374 23:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) MySims Administrators page Hay, that sounds cool. Go for it. As for my char's pic, I'll take a pic of it from my cellphone and upload it (tho it'll be crappy, u can remake it on your MySims and take a screenshot).--Mistertrouble189 23:25, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Hey hey, here's a pic of my Sim that I took with my cellphone. File:Mistertrouble189sim.jpg. You can upload the pic of the Sim you make under that title so it saves over this one. I'll have my Sim in front of the big tree in the forest. Thank you!--Mistertrouble189 17:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :*Thank you! I <3 it --Mistertrouble189 20:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::*We should get a pic of the Sim that appears automatically when you start Create-A-Sim and then just black out the face and put a white "?" on it and use that for now haha. Doesn't look like he will ever be back. Try leaving a message on his page and maybe he'll get the email notification.--Mistertrouble189 20:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Created An Account *I finally created an account!! Hey Hey nice to meet you. My character on MySims is in the orange tracksuit, has tall, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, a cross-scar on his cheek, big eyes. Think that's everything.--Rbfskywalker 07:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) **Erm I think the clothes are wrong. Sure they are orange but not sure on the design. Scar is wrong, it's more of a cross. The eyes might be more square. The mouth, hair and eyebrows are right though :D.--Rbfskywalker 13:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) What were you sorry for? I don't get it. What are you sorry for? And how do you insert your MySim character(s)? That's all I need. Thank you--Fire1000 15:09, 15 June 2009 (UTC) What I mean Didn't you insert an image of your MySim you created. How did you if you did insert your MySim? I need more help Skull26374 couldn't help so can you? I wondered if you changed Shirley being a Star Level Three sim. If you were, I just figured out that she really is a Star Level Three Sim, since I moved her in the forest while my Star Level was at three. How long will it take until I get control of it?I also befriended with Cassandra, but I believe I was missing a Coffee Table - Monster blueprint, and can I change my username, or do I have to stick with the one I have already? Some of the answers for FAQ don't make sense, so can you please skim through it and change it? Thank you.Fire1000 05:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *How do I confirm my email? Please leave a new message. Thanks by the way. Skull26374 didn't reply, so I ask you for help, and I erased the Coffee Table Blueprint from Cassandra since there's no point for getting it. Why do you send messages like something similiar to: And it is not mushy and romantic, unlike those fanfics you see all over dang Fanfiction.net.--Fire1000 04:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Favor Please Can you make a MySim for me? My MySim Character has Violet's face, Madame Zoe's skin color, DJ Candy's headphones, black hair, and a servant outfit.--Fire1000 15:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Like this When I mean Violet's face, it has black eyes with a purple eye shadow, and black lips. You can put my MySim Character anywhere. When you said you're coming back from school, does that meant you didn't have summer break? Thanks again.--Fire1000 15:22, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Exactly!! You made an exact replica of MySim Character! Thank you, and is it true that I need to work hard for a while on this wiki to become an administator?--Fire1000 20:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) RE:MySims Racing Characters Ah, no profiles. No prob, we can just remove them all and just write about the character in the game without being under any heading. Same with karts, remove it from the infobx. I just put that there when making the Racing tabs just in case the carts would have names or there would be profiles, etc. No big deal. I have yet to rent the game 0.0 --Mistertrouble189 01:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *I'm saving up money for other purposes (laptop, college, etc). And I only want to buy the games that have a legit storyline or something more interesting towards me (like town and society building such as MySims and Kingdom). Party and Racing just seem like extras that the game creators made (its very much like Mario Party and Mario Kart, but I'll still play them, just rather rent them). I hope they make more games like the first MySims such as building a themepark or a zoo or a hotel resort or even a MySims 2. Something with building, cuz I like to let my imagination explore =D --Mistertrouble189 01:45, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *Me and my brother will probably buy that, it looks adventurerous(sp?). And I just got a message about Fire1000 and saw a message on your page from her about Skull. Lets investigate this...--Mistertrouble189 03:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *BTW, I just rented Racing! Looks ok. Just met Makoto LOL. Gonna try to take a pic.--Mistertrouble189 19:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Um... Oh, I thought Skull26374 wrote the Coffee Table - Monster blueprint on the Cassandra page. I don't plan to argue with him, again. I'll see other websites and look what blueprints she'll give.--Fire1000 00:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I need you! Can you help me get Skull26374 get out of my nerves? He's been messing with my stuff. He blocked my page, and then suddenly somehow stopped me from editing MySims Party.--Fire1000 02:45, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *I Cannot stand Fire1000. He is irritating me to death. Blaming me for everything I DIDNT do.--Skull26374 03:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC) New Sim Please To let you know, I'm male and my real name is Emmitt Chang. Trust me, and is it true that you locked the page. Skull26374 said you did. So can you make a male version instead of that female Sim I created with a random name? Thank you. Here's the details: Poppy's Eyes, Goth Boy's Sad Mouth, Any Male Sim Outfit that is Dark, and Black Hair Without anything such as headphones.--Fire1000 05:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC) PS: Are you Male, or Female? I just wanna make sure. Hmm... I do want Ray's stylish hair, and please send messages to Skull26374 now that I feel guilty for what I did to him, if you believe me. Thank you.--Fire1000 00:32, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Actually... Neither Ray or Goth Boy's Outfit, but Sir Vincent's outfit would be fine. Thanks. No He has tan skin, like the slight dark skin. PS: When I went to the gardens page, I saw a cool house you made, if that was your MySim I saw. You know what That MySim is awesome! but can you do two more things for me today? Can you insert a smaller image of my newer MySim on my page. I just don't know how to shrink the image yet. I also think Skullman hates me now and finds it hard to forgive me now, so can you send a message to him if you think you agree what I meant? Thank you.--Fire1000 00:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) PS: I'll normally put thank you at the end. How? How did you get MySims PC? Did you have to pay for it? If so, how much? About Terry Toymender's Amusement Ride, what did it look like? Can you send an image of it? Thanks.--Fire1000 04:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Oh... Okay then, I already saw it. Thanks anyways I plan to trade MySims Kingdom, for another game I like. I just don't find that game as good. If only I could dress up MySims, or have better quality when outside.--Fire1000 14:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Houses Well, doesn't the look of the house depend on how the player creates it? Like idk if there's an "orginial" look for a house. Except Poppy's, Violet's, Patrick's, the hotel and the town hall (for MySims). We could use pics of houses from MySims Party but idk you can do that. But yehh.--Mistertrouble189 14:54, 19 June 2009 (UTC) MySims Underwater Fantasy Oh my, I was reading the "MySims" article on wikipedia, and I saw that "MySims Underwater Fantasy" is scheduled for release in spring 2010. But there was no source or any further infomation. I'm going to try to find something. And once we find something, we can make a page. This sounds interesting..--Mistertrouble189 17:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *Heh heh. I can imagine some sort of underwater community being protected by a big air bubble dome thingy created by Dr. F and you gotta tend to the town and the underwater aquatic life or something...lol the possibilities..--Mistertrouble189 19:54, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :*Swim/run (wearing those corny metallic diving suits) after the fish with nets =p --Mistertrouble189 20:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) There's Something MySims is missing... I wish MySims was just like The Sims 3, but without the complicated stuff and the features. Also, that would make MySims more popular. Don't you agree? If so, I'd say good and smart choice.--Fire1000 19:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) OK Well, if that's the case, then I will deal with how MySims is made. About MySims Underwater Fantasy, if that turned out to be like The Sims 3(Can't get my nerves off of it), I would try to get there as early as possible when it is released.--Fire1000 19:44, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Charlie/Chef Gino pic Well..they DO look alike and I didn't even know they were twins =p haha--Mistertrouble189 19:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I See I wish I was able to email EA and tell them ideas of MySim games. About MySims Underwater Fantasy, I hope it really is an adventure. Just like fighting. The thing I really want from that game is if it has... BOSS BATTLES! That would be awesome!--Fire1000 19:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) About Leaf I doubt you would probably have an essay for an opinion if Leaf was a character or...you know... a merman? I'll eventually find out later on.--Fire1000 20:02, 19 June 2009 (UTC) What is this about? What does,"Dude, Troubleman, YOU TOLD ME IT WAS GONNA BE A WHILE TILL YOU WOULD RENT IT. D=< Ohmygoshies! I do not like Chips Ahoy," mean? Troubleman, sometimes you can confuse me, ALOT.--Fire1000 20:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Alright then Well, I'm going to take a break on my computer and visit later like late 7pm.--Fire1000 20:13, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *gasp* *You abuse your Sims! The: S: Sim P: Protection S: Society will be after you D:--Skull26374 01:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *So... =3--Skull26374 02:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Poll gets changed tomorrow, what do you want for *''Question'' *''A)'' *''B)'' *''C)'' *''D)'' *--Skull26374 02:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Its just better and polls are supposed to have four choices :D--Skull26374 03:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) It'll be more organized so what are the four interests?--Skull26374 03:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *Is the poll okay?--Skull26374 16:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *Thats geeky Sims enjoying their interest.--Skull26374 16:16, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, We should make an archive too.--Skull26374 20:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Don't you agree with this? I was new to a website called Super Mario Wiki as Shhh... but some nitwit user known as Walkazo blocked everything, so I lost all control of the website. I can't even create my own page. How dumb isnt it? If someone was Walkazo but was here too, I'd trash talk him/her for her dumb decisions.--Fire1000 02:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Don't you agree with this? I don't know, except as an autoblock due to vandalism.--Fire1000 04:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) PS: Do you have a Nintendo DSi. If so, we could pictochat eachother, and did you manage to change your username? I need a favor please. Can you send a picture of each of these? -Cauldron -Drink Dispenser -Pool -Robot Table -Sculpture - Locker -Sculpture - Generator -Super Computer Archiving your talk page HELLO fellow admin. So, I've noticed that our talk pages have been getting quite long. Since it is best not to remove old posts, we can archive our talk pages! Just create User talk:BlankyXP/archive 1 and move all the messages there! I'm going to do that to mine, and make a personal template that will display links to our archives. You can make your own and post it on your talk page. BTW, you can make an archive for however often you'd like, whether it be every 50 messages or whatever. Sometime, the page will take longer to edit/load if it has too much on it. Kthanks. --Mistertrouble189 20:46, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you. I suddenly figured out that the cauldron was that large stew pot. I wasn't able to get my DSi.--Fire1000 00:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) This is Why... The reason why I want a Nintendo DSi is because, well... even though it's not compatible with Game Boy Advance games, it has downloadable games from the DSi shop, and I get 1000 free points if I download it before 2010. It has internet. If you have a Wii, the DSi settings are exact.--Fire1000 03:48, 26 June 2009 (UTC) PS: Do you like anime series? New Poll Banner Could you make a banner for the new poll? *Which is your favorite Tasty Sim? *A)Patrick Rhino *B)Sasha *C)Edwin *D)Maria *--Skull26374 05:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Just send the banner over whenever, im putting the poll up tonight.--Skull26374 16:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Thanks, and yes that is more appropriate :P--Skull26374 18:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ahhh... Well, I do like the spooky anime shows, yet I hate some anime shows such as Naruto. I also agree that Ash is in fact, a lame protagonist. I can't really play MySims now, because my Nunchuk isn't working properly.--Fire1000 16:17, 26 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Word bubble If ye want. Copy that template onto here (make any adjustments necessary. ie pic) and thatll be for everyone to see and copy. Then make your personal one (like "Blanky WB" or something or just "Blanky" could work)--Mistertrouble189 04:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Shirley *I noticed that Shirley is the only Sim without tasks on her profile, could you please put them up?--Skull26374 16:53, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, Create-A-Sim Please? *Eyes: Round and Blue (like Edwin's) *Hairstyle and Color: Brown and flat (Brown version of Billy's hair) *Mouth: Small Smile like Princess Butter *Outfit Description: Star's ninja outfit *Face Tattoos: Freckles *Accessories: No Glasses *Background: Beside Vic Vector in a geeky area *Skin Tone: Same as Mayor Rosalyn in MySims Thank You! Animal Crossing Leader 13:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) *What colours are there? Animal Crossing Leader 13:16, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey! I haven't been here for a while. I've been growing out of this website, but I'm back. I want to create a website and call it, www.animeshine.com.--Fire1000 23:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Word Bubble I created one--Skull26374 23:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Userboxes Suggestions Pleasesign template Sim Request hello blankyxp my names jackr12 i've just started and i was told to come to you for a sim avatar im not aking much but if you will help me i will be very thankfull please reply --Jackr12 07:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) eyes-brown cloths-dr.F's labcoat hairstyle-dr.f's hair hair colour-brown glasses-none face paint-none by the way thanks you can call dr.J hahahahahaha yes the J stands for dr.F d like to be next to him in his lab id say buddy's smling mouth it's the teeth NO BRACES how could dr.j be so stupid i have seen it madame zoe has told me black hair and black eyes would be the best sorry im getting carried away if you could pleae change the hair colour th black and same with the eyes thank you--Jackr12 15:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) PERFECT thank you.you are one of my best freinds what type are you (meaning fun geeky whatever)no you've done it can you end it me please thanks mate your the best--Jackr12 15:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) no i have it how do i make it my avatar yeah It works man thanks for all you've don your my best freind how can i make you my freind on my home page from this day im formally kno as DR.J hahahahaha well thanks i'll be around do you have my sims party Userboxes Can I makes some?--Skull26374 18:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Is this good? Template:Jenny Fan--Skull26374 18:54, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Im gonna alphabatize the user boxes once they are done and categorize em by game. Is that okay?--Skull26374 20:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) You should work on the MySims Kingdom Character Userboxes while I work on the MySims ones--Skull26374 23:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. MySims Wiki looks like it is in very good shape, and I appreciate that you took the time to read the criteria and work to meet them before asking. You have just a few left; mostly for the new game. Can you find them a category, and keep an eye on this as the coverage of the new game continues to grow? Let me know when you have taken care of it and I will be happy to add you guys to the list. Also, I hope you don't mind that I changed a few of the sidebar links -- I was getting frustrated that I kept getting sent back to the mainpage, when the categories exist. Also, have you ever considered a top level category for each game? So a Category:MySims Racing which would have subcats of the Characters, locations, etc... could be useful for people trying to get info on just one game... -- Wendy (talk) 20:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Great job! I've added you guys to the spotlight list. Keep an eye on those uncategorized pages as people keep adding new ones :). -- Wendy (talk) 23:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry sorry i had a bbq i want to know if you have unlocked samaurai bob in your team yes his minigame way of the cannonball even thou you win it you can't unlock him as ateam member have you unlocked morcubus great have you got to the mystery fesival brilliant the J stands my sims agents so what do u think im asking how excited you are about my sims agents were do u live in usa or united kingdom hy u still there are you stil there tell me why do u like leaf so much hey i've finally got samaruai bob blankey r u there all i did was do it in quick time no you can only unlock them by festival mode are you there Have fun! Re:Hey! I saw the website. I've recently laid off this website. Thanks. How do you create word bubbles?--Fire1000 16:07, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Next Poll Dr.J messeges sorry i sed r u there becuase u took long time to answer hey u know dr f on my sims wii Dr.J messeges well does his lab change anyway from the wii version to the pc version I don't get it im gettin confused im making the bizarre festival article and i just can't remember what mingames are in it can u help me Do u know any of the minigames in the bizzre festival hello r u there